<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под звездным небом у Нотр-Дам де Пари by Epic_elven_briefs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411921">Под звездным небом у Нотр-Дам де Пари</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs'>Epic_elven_briefs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под звездным небом у Нотр-Дам де Пари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечным лучше любить вечных, так значительно меньше шансов оказаться в пустой подворотне с обезумевшими охотниками и отдать им себя по доброй воле, потому что того, кто заставлял мир искриться красками, больше нет. Кто-то может поспорить с этим утверждением, но в большинстве своём правило срабатывает, и даже самые могущественные и древние становятся лишь влюбленными мальчишками, без задних мыслей отдающих жизнь за это всеобъемлющее чувство.</p>
<p>Сэмюэль вспоминал их первую встречу, тогда, в старом Париже, провонявшем помоями, дешевой выпивкой и кровью подворотен, лишь редкой ночью вдыхающем глоток чистого воздуха. Тогда он был просто мальчишка, шатающийся по улицам, отвергнутый девушкой, имени которой сейчас и не помнил, и у Нотр-Дам де Пари повстречал его, самого видного аристократа, о котором мечтали все девушки и юноши города. Он сидел на холодных ступенях и вдыхал едкий дым сигары, глядя на чистое звездное небо.</p>
<p>— Красиво, не находите? — Спокойный, приятно ласкающий слух, голос коснулся его ушей, и Сэмюэль сумел заставить себя снова дышать. Что делал аристократ в ту ночь на лестнице собора? Почему заговорил с ним? Какие цели он преследовал или просто развлекался? Эти вопросы после терзали его не один день, но сейчас он только с теплой, тоскливой усмешкой вспоминал встречу обыкновенного мальчишки и древнего могущественного вампира, которому никогда не было и не будет равных.</p>
<p>   Тогда в Париже было модно держать молодых мальчиков в качестве любовников и он списывал всё их общение на то, что просто приглянулся мужчине. Тот дарил дорогие подарки, не кричащие никогда золотом и блеском, но умевшие вызвать зависть своей статностью. Учил его манерам и много читал вечерами на испанском, перебирая холодные клубки вьющихся от морской воды волос Сэмюэля, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы подарить так манящий своей сладостной горечью поцелуй, и усмехнуться тонкими губами на обиженные капли оставшегося неудовлетворенным и пресеченным желания в ореховых глазах.</p>
<p>— Не сейчас, мой мальчик, это последнее, чего я от вас желаю. Ну же, не делайте такое обиженное лицо, а то я могу не выдержать и рассмеяться с вашей детской обиды.</p>
<p>   Тогда он щурился и зло шипел в руках мужчины, за которого готов был отдать жизнь, которому желал подарить свою невинность и все, что имел в душе, не зная, что те губы, что ласкали его вечерами — на мягких простынях ночью ловили соленые алые капли крови, и до утра целовали заживающие под этой лаской раны от зубов.</p>
<p>— Вам нездоровится, мой мальчик? — ласково спрашивал тогда мужчина, которому принадлежало все, что было у него в жизни, нежно оглаживая сухими пальцами бледные щеки и заострившиеся скулы. — Эта болезнь вам к лицу, вы выглядите более зрелым, вечная юность так опасна.</p>
<p>   Сейчас Сэмюэль кривит и мнет губы в сухой, смеющейся искренним весельем, насмешке, а тогда он упрямо качал головой и уверял, что совершенно здоров и полон сил, хотя едва ли не валился с ног, глядя на самого невероятного аристократа, который выражал ему свое покровительство и забрал его сердце. Разбившееся впервые, когда ему довелось застать его с Маркизой в руках. Та была постыдно одета и стояла на коленях перед диваном, на котором, сгорбив спину, сидел его господин. Кремовое платье сложного пошива, тогда такие были в большой моде, стало темным от капель крови, что неосторожно пропускал вампир. Он никогда не пил так его, всегда собирал все до последней капли и не уставал повторять, что это райский сок для его рта. Он никогда не вгрызался так по-звериному в него, как раздирал зубами плоть на её шее, и никогда не смотрел этим пустым взглядом, словно на тушку только что пойманного и освежеванного кролика. Понимание этого пришло после, но тогда все, что сделал Самюэль это зло поджал губы и подошел, стискивая кулаки.</p>
<p>— Почему она, а не я? — голос разбил тишину и мужчина оторвался, бросив умирающую девушку на пол, не обращая внимания на её попытки схватить его за ноги.</p>
<p>— Ты должен быть у сестер, — сухие, испачканные чужой кровью, пальцы прошлись по его щекам, пока мужчина смотрел в его глаза, ища там страх или осуждение, но находил лишь боль и ревность.</p>
<p>— Ты не ответил! — конечно же, у него не было достаточно сил, чтобы скинуть руки такого, как господин, но те оторвались от его кожи, стоило только дать намек. Так было всегда, слишком уступчивый и непоколебимый в решениях на его счет. Тот, кого знали как короля без короны, был покорен маленьким капризам обыкновенного мальчишки.</p>
<p>— Ты уже достаточно ослаб от этого. Еще немного, и я тебя убью, — спокойно отозвался он и Сэмюэль застыл. Вот причина его слабости и невозможности стоять на ногах твердо. А он-то думал!.. Злость ушла сама собой, он был слишком влюблен и из всего извлек лишь то, что господин до последнего предпочитал его.</p>
<p>— Вам…нужно еще?</p>
<p>— Не этой ночью. Идем в покои и примем ванну вместе, — сильные руки без труда подняли его, крепко удерживая, пока сам мужчина направился прочь от умирающей девушки. Следующим вечером весь свет судачил о том, что сумасшедший убийца напал и изуродовал её по дороге от его дома.</p>
<p>   На ироничное стечение обстоятельств, их загнали спустя десять лет в тот же самый переулок охотники. Те самые, что по рассказам множества писателей, доблестно сражались с нечистью во тьме, гнали их, как дичь по закоулкам, чтобы забить, подобно бродячим псам, лишь от того, что они им не пришлись на пьяную душу.</p>
<p>Сэмюэль помнил, как задыхался и жался к боку господина, пальцы которого зажимали его рану, исцеляя, замедляя тем самым их обоих. Вампир вел их одному ему известным путем, но оказалось, что ошибся, попав в засаду и поплатившись.</p>
<p>На них набросились с крыши, вдалеке крикнули химеры Нотр-Дам де Пари и грохотнул колокол, разнося сигнал к их смерти. Сэмюэль и сейчас помнил, как обуглились руки господина, которого оттащили к противоположной стене переулка и прибили к той кольями из особого сплава. Лицо его посерело тогда, но губы были гордо сжаты, а спина слишком пряма. Человек желал разделить с ним хоть кроху боли, облегчить хоть немного его участь, но господин решил иначе и мудро сыграл на чувствах пьяных охотников. Они издевались над ним почти до утреннего зарева, выбивая к последнему часу все новые и новые слабые стоны, пока залитые черной кровью губы шептали молитвы. Сэмюэль рыдал, читая по губам — вампир, которого убивали, молился о душе мальчишки.</p>
<p>   Рассветы страшны для вампиров, это правда. Лишь рассветные, первые лучи способны отнять у них жизнь, в то время как жар солнца не более вреден чем обыкновенному человеку. Сэмюэль помнил, как они не единожды бежали до дому, забывшись ночью в саду и задремав там, а после вампир хохотал под его осуждающе-испуганным взглядом, и целовал, целовал его губы пока они могли целоваться, и в комнату не входил слуга. В то утро, глядя на пепел, оставшийся от тела возлюбленного, Сэмюэль даже не запомнил, как острый кинжал охотника перечеркнул его горло, забирая жизнь.</p>
<p>   Ирония любила его, как это выяснилось после. Этим кинжалом он сотню лет спустя убил главу охотников и вырезал большую часть их солдат.</p>
<p>   Родившись в новом времени, у потомка собственной сестры, он прожил двадцать лет беззаботной жизни, пока не попал в руки молодого вампира, что не знал, чем отличается укус для обращения от охотничьего. Обращение сыграло свою злую шутку, за одну ночь он вспомнил всю прошлую жизнь с господином и стал бесконечно несчастным. Тогда, прячась от рассветного солнца, он думал лишь о том, что найдет и уничтожит тех, кто убил самого близкого и единственного любимого. Он выполнил свои обещания, как выполнял всегда.</p>
<p>   Он сам стал легендой в мире мрака и с каждым десятком прожитых лет набирал все больше сил и власти, что никогда не трогала его сердце.<br/>
Прошли годы, десятки лет, столетия, минули миллиарды людей и лиц в его жизни, наступил век, которым так гордились те, чьи жизни были до смешного быстротечны. Он жил в большой квартире на далеком этаже за облаками, там, куда стремились многие, чтобы по утрам встречать рассвет, и всегда прятался от него, любуясь безграничным звездным небом, впервые показанным ему господином там, у Нотр-Дам де Пари много веков назад. Бизнес, легальный и нет, молодые вампиры клана, что жили на этой земле, где он остался гостем на этот век, миленькая Мари из цветочного, чью кровь он пил каждую среду приглашая её к себе на чашку чая, были его заботами, что помогали отвлечься от ощущения пустого потока времени, скользившего через его почти живую плоть.</p>
<p>   До того самого утра, когда, остановившись у знакомого магазинчика с цветами, Сэмюэль не увидел очертание знакомого лица, остолбенев.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так? — чужой, слишком живой и полный свежих красок голос, отвлек его от созерцания. На десять лет моложе, так выглядел этот человек с лицом его господина.</p>
<p>— Нет, просто у вас интересные черты лица, а я увлекаюсь рисованием на досуге, — скрыть дрожь в голосе удалось лишь чудом, как и искренне улыбнуться, хотя улыбаться этим серым глазам никогда не было сложно.</p>
<p>— Вот как? В таком случае, я был бы не против посетить вашу выставку.</p>
<p>— Только в частном порядке, я слишком самокритичен в последнее время, — веселый смех, раздавшийся в ответ, приласкал его чуткий слух.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, не откажитесь пригласить меня? А я, скажем, мог бы подарить вам пионы? И Дон Переньон, мне кажется, вам должно придти по вкусу.</p>
<p>— Только если вы обещаете держать себя в руках после последнего бокала, — Сэмюэлю хотелось заплакать, глядя в знакомые и чужие глаза человека, что так просто, без капли задней мысли достал на поверхность его вкусы и предложил то, чем король вампиров баловал его не один век назад.</p>
<p>— Тогда в восемь у вас. Подскажите адрес?</p>
<p>В восемь у него они открывали Дон Переньон и смотрели наброски, сделанные за не один десяток лет. В девять смеялись, с искрами во взгляде смотря друг на друга. В одиннадцать это человек первым поцеловал его и он не смог отказать знакомым мягким губам. Это были первые губы, что прикоснулись к нему за столетия. В полночь рассудок помутился и он укусил, зная, как следует обращать, и на что идет.</p>
<p>   До рассвета он гладил короткие волосы и знакомые, но слишком молодые черты лица, ожидая когда время сотрет его, заглянув через безразмерное панорамное окно. Он не имел понятия, что сделал не так, но тело рядом с ним было только мертвой плотью.</p>
<p>   В груди принялось тяжело болеть и он, сглотнув комок, различил слезы на собственных щеках, распахнув глаза пошире, когда грудь под его рукой поднялась и опустилась, и следом снова.</p>
<p>   Смотреть, как меняется чужое лицо, было чем-то необыкновенным, но взглянуть в родные глаза — самым волшебным.</p>
<p>— Мой мальчик, — ласково выдохнул его господин, проведя привычными сухими пальцами по коже щеки, и Сэмюэль болезненно и счастливо расхохотался, упав на широкую грудь и вжимаясь телом в тело. Сильные руки обыкновенно, словно и не было этих веков расставания, ласкали его спину и бока, а сухие губы касались виска. Ему показалось, что безумие уже заполонило разум, но рука господина коснулась его волос и он поднял покорный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Господин?</p>
<p>— Уже скоро рассвет, не ты ли ругал меня каждый раз, что он забирает жизни глупцов.</p>
<p>   Добраться до пульта оказалось делом секунд, но те сложились вовремя, по тому как скоро за отражающим экраном, несмотря на темноту комнаты, они вдвоем смотрели на набирающиеся краски восходящего солнца.</p>
<p>— Удивительный век, — обнимая его, совершенно спокойный, тем самым глубоким ласкающим слух голосом, что однажды поразил мальчишку, сына пекаря, произнес мужчина, и Сэмюэль только поцеловал его плечо, знакомое до последнего тоненького шрама от сетки охотников, застигших его еще когда-то задолго до Парижа.</p>
<p>   Вечным лучше любить вечных. Когда-то Сэмюэль презирал эту мысль, после проливал над ней сухие слезы и теперь упивался ею.</p>
<p>— Сейчас разрешены браки между мужчинами. Я желаю обвенчаться с вами в Нотр-Дам де Пари.</p>
<p>— Это тоже разрешено? Делать подобное в церкви?</p>
<p>— Даже если и нет, деньги по-прежнему решают практически любой вопрос.</p>
<p>— Мой любимый маленький лис Сэмюэль.</p>
<p>— Как же я счастлив снова слышать свое имя, господин, скажите еще раз. Я желаю слушать его весь день.</p>
<p>— Только если я услышу твои стоны. Я успел соскучится по ним, ты не поверишь, если узнаешь насколько.</p>
<p>— Все, что угодно, господин, но вам придется их заслужить. Я так долго ждал вас. Так долго ждал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>